Daricha's Dagger (Weapon Item)
Origin Creation In the time of the Zonac Servers there was an entity known as "Daricha": an incomplete Zonac Server who was banned from use because of the assimilation and unyeilding nature she was created with. While most of the other Servers had awoken, she remained dormant. Daricha was awoken when two Servers entered into the zone of their creation "The Server Realm". As they made repairs, the Server of the Mind--Psyfilice--was attacked by the Daricha spirit. While she could not take over the mind of Psyfilice, Daricha was able to force her consciousness into the Server's body, and eventually took over. Daricha replaced Psyfilice, now having her own body, and a battle against the Servers occured. She killed the Zonac Soul himself with the air of a separate party, and assimilated his weapon: transforming it into a long blade of her own power. Eventually Daricha was defeated--however--and her consciousness forced into the weapon she forged. No longer powered fully, the weapon regressed into that of a dagger, but Daricha had enough power to send it and herself out into the Multiverse to avoid being tracked by the Servers. Hyra The Dagger was saved by a future version of one of the Servers, sent into a zone being constructed by the lone Zonac Council suvivor--Seela--in order to maintain a connection to the old multiverse. It went through millenia influencing and powering those who weilded it, with the last to channel its power being a descendant of the Phantis Entity named "Lizzy Eventide". The Dagger was returned to the Multiverse by the villain "Virus" now that the connection to the old had been restored. Mobocan The Dagger reappeared once in the original Multiverse at the Mobius known as "Mobocan" during the early years before the emergence of Mobians. It was discovered by an Egyptian-like empire of cats. The Pharaoh kept the dagger close, and was slowly transformed by its power--modified slightly--with inherant traits growing and vanishing from him. Over the generations, a new species emerged with metal bones, metal exoskeletons, high adaptation abilities, and sound-based abilities. The new species was feared by surrounding kingdoms, and left, forming a new civilization peacefully. They were, however, still feared, and thus placed themselves in hibernation until a point where they would be awoken by a more accepting world. The dagger was discovered not too long before the species--now called the Banshee Mobians--were rediscovered in the modern country "Supreta". Current The Dagger was held in the Supretan vault for years before being stolen by a special Zone Police force, and is currently under the juristiction of a Zone Officer named "Zaya" or "Jenna". The Spirit of Daricha has departed from the Dagger, but where it is now is not known. Abilities The Dagger once held the spirit of Daricha inside of itself. As such, it retains her power. *Intangibility and Invisibility, as well as density increasing. *Adaptation and assimilation of matter and energy, even memories. *Decay of matter and energy. *Control of metal *Some control over gravity *The dagger itself is virtually indestructable: only harmed by other Server Tools, and even then, it soon reconstructed itself. *There is no known matter, anti-matter, or otherwise which the dagger cannot cut through. However, this does require a conscious effort on the user's part to command the dagger to do so. *The dagger can use anything assimilated to power, heal, and strengthen the user. Influence The dagger does focus on one's emotions. The more extreme one's emotions, the greater the power, but Daricha's own cruel and hateful essence is fused with the dagger, and too much use will override the user. The dagger reacts to a person's thoughts, and can adapt based on them. Category:Weapons Category:Mobius United Continuity